Maybe I love you
by BrokeNiCeHEaRt
Summary: Tal vez este sea el famoso "amor a primera vista" del que muchos hablan...me parece algo tonto, y la verdad, yo sería incapaz de traicionar a Marte, y mucho menos por una mujer...
1. Chapter 1

_Aqui estoy...con otra locura(?) que ha pasado por mu mente .w.. Mi idea original era que fuera un fic de dos capítulos, sin embargo el capítulo 2 ya me quedo muy largo y tendre que dividirlo (aun pienso donde cortarlo xD) pues bien, sin nada mas que decir agradezco a quienes lean esto y pido disculpas si hay fallas ortográficas, ya que esto fue hecho en su totalidad en el celular ewe._

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya Omega NO me pertenecen, sólamente mis Oc's**

* * *

Marte ha tomado la ventaja en la guerra santa, el cosmos de la Tierra está siendo robado por los distintos reactores, solamente les hace falta Aria, su cosmos de luz para poder terminar con la construcción de un nuevo mundo.

Medea, la hechicera imperial está buscando una manera de acelerar este proceso, se necesitaría una gran cantidad de poder, y en el ejército de Athena existían 2 armaduras que encerraban todo el cosmos que podrían necesitar, sin embargo tales armaduras seguían bajo la custodia de sus portadoras originales, quienes después de haber sido heridas con las marcas de oscuridad prefirieron mantenerse ocultas por seguridad. Medea conocía la ubicación actual de una de ellas, no se encontraba muy lejos, más lo difícil sería quitarle su armadura, le consta que esa mujer era capaz de alcanzar el nivel de pelea de un santo dorado, y a pesar de estar herida no entregaría su armadura por nada, mandar a alguno de los santos de plata traidores no era una opción, su única opción era enviar a Sonia, sin embargo ella no se encontraba ahí en ese momento, ella intentaba detener a los "rebeldes". Tras meditar un poco las opciones decidió comentarle a Marte su idea y él, al considerar las posibilidades, decidió mandar a dos personas de confianza para él, a sus dos amigos Mycenas y Fudo, dos santos de oro.

—Mi señor Marte...¿está seguro de esto?—pregunta Mycenas confundido  
—Así es  
—Pero...es tomarse muchas molestias...por una mujer que es claro no podrá defenderse—añade Fudo—no será trabajo difícil para un santo de plata  
—Entiendo eso Fudo, pero es preferible no correr riesgos  
—De acuerdo, entonces puede confiar en nosotros—Mycenas asiente— traeremos lo que necesita  
—Bien, ya saben, si se resiste a hacerlo por la buena, acaben con ella—Marte les da la espalda y se retira, dejando a los dos santos algo extrañados por tal petición.

A pesar de tener ciertas dudas fueron a cumplir con su labor, salieron de Babel y se dirigieron a donde se encontraba tal mujer. No sabían cómo era físicamente, lo único que estaban tomando en cuenta era su cosmos y el hecho de saber su nombre, sólo eso.  
Finalmente dieron con ella, se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo de Grecia, al principio no sabían si era la persona correcta, pero después de escuchar su nombre repetidas veces y visualizar la clothstone colgada en su cuello supieron que era ella.

—Interesante...—susurra Mycenas— si te soy sincero ella no parece la gran cosa  
—No la hemos visto actuar, no la puedes juzgar así  
—No será difícil, yo lo sé  
—Si tú lo dices Mycenas—mirando a la mujer—oh mira, se está alejando  
—¿Qué esperas entonces?, vallamos tras ella

Ambos la seguían de forma sigilosa, ocultando de igual forma su cosmos para que no los sintiera tras de ella. La siguieron hasta una cabaña, aparentemente su hogar, ella entró y fue cuando ellos dejaron de ocultarse, se acercaron a paso lento a la entrada, en la situación en la que estaban era poco indicado tocar la puerta, por lo que Mycenas estaba dispuesto a tirarla, cuando se estaba preparando para golpearla la puerta se abrió y la mujer permaneció estática en la entrada, mirando de pies a cabeza a los hombres frente a ella.

—Vaya—sonríe de lado—entonces eran ustedes quienes me seguían—ambos caballeros mostraron sorpresa en sus rostros—sentí sus cosmos mucho antes de que decidieran ocultarlos  
—Interesante, en verdad—piensa Mycenas— entonces ¿tú eres el caballero femenino de Asteria?  
—Así es, y ustedes son Mycenas y Fudo, obtuvieron su rango de caballeros dorados gracias a que accedieron a ayudar a Marte—suspira—y han venido...porque quieren mi clothstone, ¿cierto?  
—Eres una mujer muy astuta—menciona Fudo—y como ya sabes a que venimos, ¿cuál es tu decisión?  
—No les entregare nada, tendrán que matarme primero para quedarse con mi cloth  
—Será como tu quieras—Mycenas enciende su cosmos  
—Pero esto no es justo, las peleas deben ser uno a uno—mirando fríamente a ambos  
—O de dos contra dos—voltean hacia el origen de esa voz y observan a otra mujer, aparentemente herida igual por la marca de oscuridad—haha Ariana no intentes divertirte sola  
—Rebecca—sorprendida—¿qué haces aquí?  
—Un avecilla me dijo que tendrías problemas y decidí venir a ayudarte, además estoy segura de que mi cloth les puede ser de utilidad también  
—Eso significa que...—Fudo abre los ojos—tú eres la portadora de Leto  
—Chico listo—acercándose a ellos—durante la segunda guerra santa...Athena se encontraba en una gran desventaja, por lo que las dos titánides, Asteria y Leto decidieron brindarle su ayuda, guardando parte de su poder en dos armaduras que las representaráan a ambas en el ejército de Athena  
—Hmm Marte estará complacido de que llevemos ambas cloths—menciona Mycenas  
—Ambas corren riesgo al encender su cosmos—interviene Fudo— ¿realmente están dispuestas a pelear por proteger ese poder?  
—Lógicamente—susurra Rebecca—no importa si perdemos la vida, nosotras protegeremos el poder que nos fue encargado—da un golpe contra Mycenas quien muestra enojo con ella—¿molesto? haha entonces atrápame si quieres desquitarte—se aleja rápidamente  
—Mycenas espera, no...—advierte Fudo al ver a su compañero alejarse tras Rebecca—olvídalo—voltea hacia Ariana—¿qué esperas?, ¿no darás el primer golpe?  
—Estoy esperando a ver qué haces tú—seria  
—Yo...yo quiero evitar pelear  
—¡Qué lástima!, no pienso darte mi cloth por la buena  
—No tienes porqué arriesgarte inútilmente—tratando de persuadirla  
—Mi decisión es irrevocable, no puedo darte algo tan importante y quedarme viendo como Marte destruye este mundo  
—...de acuerdo—resignado—entonces me la darás por la mala ¡Shogyo Danzai!  
Ariana se encontraba inmovilizada por la cuerda sagrada de Fudo, sentía mucho dolor gracias a que era apretada con mucha fuerza. Dejó escapar un leve quejido mientras pensaba como liberarse, mientras tanto Fudo sentía curiosidad por saber si podría soltarse antes que la cuerda terminara matándola.

Tras unos breves instantes Ariana encendió su cosmos logrando destrozar la cuerda, pero al mismo tiempo consiguió que la marca de oscuridad avanzara por su cuerpo, cubriendo por completo su pierna izquierda.  
—¿Ves lo que consigues al resistirte?—señalando su pierna  
—Entiendo que mi poder está siendo limitado Fudo, pero...pero aun así soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerte frente—se lanza contra Fudo asestándole un puñetazo en el rostro, el cual es esquivado sin problemas por el dorado. A continuación se dedicó a tirar golpes a diestra y siniestra, confiando en que en algún momento sería capaz de golpearlo, no se equivocó, llegó un punto en que Fudo, por detener otro puñetazo, no detuvo una patada que lo golpeó de lleno en el estómago. Como respuesta Fudo le envió una ráfaga de cosmos, lanzándola lejos y golpeándola fuertemente contra el suelo.

—Había escuchado que eras capaz de alcanzar el nivel de pelea de un dorado, pero me he llevado una gran decepción al ver que...con esfuerzo alcanzas a un plateado  
—Claro, búrlate si quieres Fudo, después de todo no eres tú el que está limitado—incorporándose con esfuerzo—sin embargo...no debes subestimarme  
—Escúchame—acercándose a ella—siéndote sincero yo no quiero pelear contigo  
—No quieres matarme ahora, ya que sabes que tarde o temprano todo ser viviente en la Tierra será destruido  
—Todo es por el bien  
—Estás equivocado, deberías abrir los ojos, el mundo que quiere Marte no es el correcto—suspira— y...por otro lado...también deberías de...no bajar la guardia—de un movimiento rápido da un golpe hacia el rostro de Fudo, rasgándolo levemente con sus uñas. Fudo retrocede y toca su mejilla, ahora teñida de rojo carmesí, miró a Ariana con ira y sorpresa, ella se incorporó y encendió su cosmos a su máximo, la marca de oscuridad avanzaba cada vez más por su cuerpo, pero al parecer a ella no le importaba

—Detente—cubriéndose de la ráfaga de cosmos—te arrepentirás de esto  
—No, no lo haré, te mostrare que sí puedo alcanzar el nivel de un caballero dorado ¡Galaxian Explosion!  
—Bodai Shogo!

Ambos cosmos chocaron entre sı, ninguno de los dos pensaba ceder, Fudo estaba impresionado, realmente había cometido un error al subestimarla, el cosmos de ella atravesaba el suyo y le provocaba pequeñas heridas. Imitándola el también llevó su cosmos hasta su límite, logrando obtener una gran ventaja sobre ella. Ariana sentía el cosmos de su rival creciendo y supo que ella no podría resistir más, en un último esfuerzo concentró su cosmos en su mano, y al momento de ser golpeada con la técnica de Fudo lanzó un rayo de cosmos que logró golpear al chico en la cabeza. Ninguno de los dos se midió y ambos terminaron inconscientes en el suelo.

Fudo despertó con un fuerte mareo, se sentía desubicado y su vista se nublaba a ratos. Se puso de pie con esfuerzo y miro a su alrededor, ambas técnicas habían causado mucho desastre. Buscó a Ariana, no sabía si había quedado con vida o si había muerto, finalmente la encontró, estaba despierta por lo menos, pero la maldición de Marte ya cubría 3/4 partes de su cuerpo. Fudo sintió cierto remordimiento, a pesar que le advirtió ella no se resignó y le entregó su cloth. Se acercó con paso lento a ella y se agachó para quedar a su altura, Ariana viró su vista hacia él y sonrió levemente, extrañamente el le regresó la sonrisa y removió el cabello de su rostro. Tras suspirar pesadamente ella se sentó y se quitó el collar que traía su clothstone, para acto seguido amarrarlo a la muñeca de Fudo.

—¿Qué haces?  
—Te doy mi cloth, ¿acaso no es obvio?  
—Sí, pero...  
—No digas nada, te la doy porque no quiero que tengas problemas con Marte...o Medea  
—¿Tú qué sabes de Medea?  
—Hahaha yo sé muchas cosas Fudo—sonríe tristemente—bien, ahora márchate  
—Tú...tú ¿estarás bien?  
—¿Preocupado acaso?, por favor no tienes que demostrar una falsa angustia, pero bueno...sí, sí estaré bien  
—Eres una persona sorprendente, estoy seguro que si te unieras a Marte...encontrarías la salvación en el nuevo mundo  
—Tu realmente le tienes mucha fe a ese "nuevo mundo", ¿acaso tienes idea de qué ocurrirá cuando ese momento llegue?  
—err...no  
—Yo tampoco hehe, pero estoy segura que no será nada bueno. Mira Fudo...los martians y Aria estan siendo utilizados por Marte, pero...a su vez...Marte también resulta estar siendo utilizado por alguien más...incluso tú no eres más que una pieza en un gran tablero de ajedrez  
—Sí, puede ser pero...—es silenciado por la chica  
—No "puede ser", es un "es". Fudo, yo entiendo que no le tengas fe a la humanidad debido a que...bien...destruimos este maravilloso mundo que nos otorgaron los dioses, nos peleamos entre nosotros sin preocuparnos de dañar a terceros o matarnos unos a otros...considerando todo eso...yo tampoco confiaría en el ser humano, de hecho puedo decirte que abandone parcialmente mis esperanzas de que el ser humano cambie radicalmente su modo de pensar y actuar  
—¿Parcialmente dices?  
—Así es, no creo que entiendas lo mucho que me asombra no haber abandonado por completo mis esperanzas, las cuales pueden parecer totalmente absurdas e irrealizables, y sin embargo, me aferro a ellas a pesar de todo y sigo creyendo en la inmensa bondad del ser humano, creo en el amor de mi diosa Athena por la humanidad  
—hmm yo no le encuentro bondad al ser humano  
—Eso es porque solo te estás enfocando en todos los aspectos negativos, deberías abrirte más y tenerles...tenernos algo de fe  
—No lo sé, no sé cómo confiar en quienes me desilusionan  
—Podrías empezar confiando en mí  
—¿En tí?, eres mi enemiga  
—Y sin embargo...estas aquí, hablando como si la pelea de hace un momento no hubiera tenido lugar. A pesar de ser tu enemiga, no quise hacerte daño y confíe en ti y te di lo que venías a buscar  
—Pero eso traerá consecuencias para ti, ¿no hacerme daño?, y sin embargo me rasgaste el rostro con tus uñas  
—Lo sé, y lamento haberlo hecho—pone su mano en la mejilla de Fudo con cierta duda y la acaricia suavemente con el pulgar. Se quedó sorprendido por tan gentil toque, estaba casi seguro de que se había sonrojado, una reacción no muy normal en él. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, los cuales fueron eternos para él. Durante ese tiempo observó con detenimiento a Ariana, se veía pensativa, ahí supo que en realidad tenía duda sobre darle su clothstone, pero que al mismo tiempo quería que se las llevara a Marte...ahí había una razón...— mira, yo sé para qué quiere Marte ese poder—suspira—pero también sé que...  
—¿Que no podrá usarlo?—colocando su mano sobre la de Ariana dándole a entender que ya había comprendido su decisión  
—Exacto, pero él no lo sabrá hasta que lo intente  
—Quizás se moleste un poco al saber que le llevé algo que no le servirá de nada  
—No si ignora que tú sabías eso, solamente cumplías lo que te encargaron—se encoge de hombros—ahora...es momento que te marches—sujeta a Fudo de los hombros y le da la vuelta para empujarlo  
—Oye pero dime porque no podrá...—por ir volteando hacia Ariana Fudo no se dio cuenta de que había alguien frente a él, chocando inevitablemente—...t—tú...¿dónde está Mycenas?  
—Siguiendo una ilusión mía, ya aparecerá, no te preocupes—mira a su compañera—hehehe Ariana...tú...  
—Rebecca, es la decisión que he tomado  
—Y la entiendo—mirando a Fudo de pies a cabeza—bien Fudo, no sé qué es lo que mi amiga te haya visto pero...supongo que es algo muy bueno como para encargarte algo tan valioso como su cloth—sonríe de lado y se quita la pulsera que traía su clothstone—y supongo que...yo también puedo confiar en tí, Marte estará contento de que le lleves las dos cloths y no sólo una—extendiendo su mano ofreciéndole la pulsera  
—Yo...—mirándola con duda  
—Extiéndele la mano—susurra Ariana— confía en ella  
—Confiaré en tí—le susurra y extiende su mano, acto seguido Rebecca depositó con cuidado su clothstone en la palma del chico.  
—Ahora sí...puedes marcharte, estoy segura que Mycenas te alcanzará cuando te sienta alejarte—le sonríe abiertamente  
—Está bien...—mira a Ariana—¿estás segura de que no quieres...?  
—Yo mantendré mi lealtad a mi diosa hasta el final Fudo  
—...lo intenté—da media vuelta y se marcha  
—¿Sabes Ariana?, no me preocupa lo que pueda hacer Marte si se entera que no las podrá ocupar, me preocupa...—chasquea la lengua— Medea  
—Si ella se da cuenta...tendremos problemas, y él igual—suspira—realmente espeto no ocurra nada malo

Mientras Fudo caminaba se topó con Mycenas, quien estaba visiblemente molesto al haberse dado cuenta de que había sido estúpidamente engañado y qie todo el tiempo había estado persiguiendo una ilusión. Después de haberse calmado un poco preguntó a Fudo si había conseguido la cloth, siendo su duda aclarada en cuanto el moreno le mostró la clothstone amarrada a su mano. Mycenas mostró un poco de sorpresa al ver que su compañero lo había conseguido, y se sentía avergonzado del hecho que él no consiguió nada. Sintiendo algo de lástima por él, Fudo lanzó a sus manos la otra clothstone.

—Mycenas, le diremos al señor Marte que tú la conseguiste, ¿de acuerdo?  
—¿De dónde la sacaste?—tras esta pregunta Fudo no supo qué contestar, no podía decirle que se las habían dado por voluntad, por lo que buscó una salida fácil  
—Pues bien...Ariana las tenía ambas, cuando pelee con ella las dejo caer a las dos  
—¿La mataste?  
—No...no es una amenaza para Marte  
—¿Que no es una amenaza?, Fudo...apatentemente tuviste algunos problemas al enfrentarte a ella—presionando su herida en el rostro—...no debes dejarte llevar por un lindo rostro  
—No sé cómo puedes pensar algo así de mi, Mycenas—molesto aprieta la quijada—deja de apretar mi herida y no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso  
—Si tú lo dices, fingiré que lo creo  
—Te agradecería que nos vallamos en silencio...y que no se te ocurra decir eso frente al señor Marte  
—Puedo intentarlo—suspira—oye...¿acaso le ofreciste unirse a Marte?  
—Te pedi que nos fueramos en silencio  
—No evadas mi pregunta  
—Bien, sí, sí lo hice, pero se negó, ahora por favor, que no se hable más de esto  
—De acuerdo, sólo no te enojes, y descuida, no le dire nada a Marte


	2. Chapter 2

A pesar de los intentos de Marte por liberar el poder oculto de las armaduras de Asteria y Leto no logró conseguir nada. Debido a su frustración estuvo a punto a hacer pedazos ambas clothstones, sin embargo se contuvo y decidió mantenerlas guardadas por cualquier cosa que surgiera.  
Fudo estaba un poco pensativo, meditaba en lo que dijo Ariana con respecto a que Marte estaba siendo utilizado, si eso era verdad, entonces ¿qué ocurriría con el nuevo mundo que buscaba hacer?, si estaba siendo utilizado lo más probable sería que al terminar con su labor se desharían de él. No sabía que creer, no sabía si debía confiar en la chica, ya que después de todo era un santo de Athena y que tal vez trataría de hacer cualquier cosa para que dejara a Marte, pero por otro lado, ella le parecía una persona sincera. Optó por darle el beneficio de la duda y empezó a pensar en quién podría estar detrás de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo...

—¿Sucede algo malo Fudo?—al estar sumido en sus pensamientos se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar que le hablaban  
—Oh Eden...—suspira aliviado—...¿a qué viene tu pregunta?  
—Desde que regresaste...has estado algo raro, no lo sé, siempre andas perdido, pensando  
—Hay algo que me inquieta, pero estoy seguro que se me pasará luego  
—De acuerdo—sacando algo de su bolsillo—toma...  
—...¿para qué me las das?  
—Cuando mi padre estuvo a punto de despedazarlas...pude notar cierta molestia en tu rostro, la verdad desconozco porque reaccionarias así, pero creí...creí que lo mejor sería que tú las guardaras...al menos hasta que a mi madre se le ofrezca intentar utilizarlas  
—Está bien, las guardaré—tomándolas de la mano del joven—gracias  
—No es nada, ahora si me disculpas…debo irme, te veré después  
—Claro—observaba atentamente las clotstones—hmm como pensé, sí alcanzó a dañarlas—suspira y se aleja caminando—¿y ahora con qué cara se las devolveré?  
—¿Devolverle qué a quién?  
—S-Señora Medea  
—Luces un poco tenso, ¿acaso sucede algo malo?  
—No quiero faltarle al respeto, pero lo que ocurra conmigo no tiene por qué interesarle  
—Me intereso por el hecho de que desde que volviste de la misión, has estado distante, y estoy segura que tu actitud se debe a esa mujer, ¿no es así?—sonríe maliciosamente—los sentimientos hacia ella que surgieron en tí están poniendo en juego tu lealtad hacia el señor Marte  
—Discúlpeme pero...yo no tengo ningún sentimiento por ella, quizás sólo respeto pero no más  
—Confiaré en ti Fudo, pero dejame recordarte que...la deserción será castigada con la muerte  
—No tiene porque preocuparse por ello—sonríe de lado—ahora discúlpeme, debo...debo hacer algunas cosas  
—No creo que necesites las clothstones para hacer lo que vallas a hacer, ¿por qué no me las das?  
—...me gustaría intentar algo con ellas, cuando acabe...se las entrego  
—Estaré esperando entonces  
—Por supuesto— al verla alejarse Fudo dio un golpe contra el muro para dejar salir su frustración. No podía creer que Medea pensara tal cosa de él, nunca sería capaz de traicionar a Marte, y mucho menos por una mujer, era una sugestión demasiado ridícula, sin embargo...el quería volver con ella, darle su cloth, después de todo no le serviría de nada a Marte, pero...¿realmente era ese el único motivo?, quizás Medea tenía razón y había desarrollado algún sentimiento por Ariana, por más ridículo que le pareciera pensó que tal vez ese era el famoso amor a primera vista.

Tras meditar la situación un rato decidió que lo mejor sería regresar lo que le había sido prestado, pero para su suerte, cada rincón de Babel estaba siendo vigilado por los soldados, para él no sería problema librarse de ellos, pero si los atacaba...ni como salvarse de ser tachado de traidor y sería asesinado. Dio un par de vueltas buscando una salida aunque todo fue en vano, todo estaba siendo vigilado, ya había perdido mucho tiempo y resignado se dirigió a buscar a Medea para darle las clothstones. Llegando a la habitación donde siempre se encontraba la hechicera imperial Fudo tocó la puerta un par de veces, mas al no recibir respuesta se extraño un poco, no era común que Medea no estuviera ahí. Entreabrió la puerta y echó un vistazo, en definitiva el lugar estaba vacío.

—Bien, aparentemente no está aquí realmente  
—¿Qué haces husmeando aquí?—jalando bruscamente a Fudo del hombro  
—Yo buscaba a la señora Medea—frente al moreno se encontraba una chica, una martian que a su parecer algo similar a la guardaespaldas de Medea, siempre la seguía, aparte de Sonia y Eden era la única en el lugar que tenía permiso para entrar en esa habitación  
—¿Para qué?  
—Venía a traerle algo—con su semblante serio—pero no está aquí  
—¿Exactamente qué traías?  
—Haces muchas preguntas—frunce el seño—sólo es algo que me pidió, ahora si me disculpas, volveré después—no había dado ni dos pasos cuando ella lo había empujado contra la pared, sujetándolo del brazo  
—Si te hago muchas preguntas es porque me preocupa la seguridad de mi señora  
—Bah por favor, no iba a hacer nada malo  
—¿En serio?—ríe—mira Fudo, te he observado últimamente, y déjame decirte que tienes toda la pinta de un desertor  
—Tú también vas a salir con eso—bufa con fastidio—yo no sé que te dijo Medea sobre mi, pero no soy un desertor  
—Estás confundido, estoy conciente de eso—colocando ambas manos en la cabeza del chico—cuando saliste...te metieron en la cabeza que...Marte está siendo utilizado, y después tú formulaste la posibilidad de que en cuanto Marte deje de ser útil...se desharían de él—Fudo hizo un gesto de asombro, no sabía como es que ella se había enterado de eso. Complacida por el gesto de Fudo la chica sonrio burlonamente y se acercó al oído de Fudo para susurrale—no te equivocas...esto no es más que un tablero de ajedrez y Marte, los martians y cualquiera de sus seguidores...son sólo los peones, y bueno, ahora que lo sabes...no te puedo dejar vivir  
—...debes estar bromeando—voltea a ver al techo—no hay forma de que tu puedas matarme, es claro que hay una gran diferencia...entre nuestros cosmos y fuerzas  
—Puede ser, pero aun así puedo intentar someterte  
—Someterme ja...¿q-qué?  
—¡Hey!, ¿qué sucede ahí?—un soldado raso se acerca  
—No estorbes—la chica lanza una esfera de cosmos, que al golpear al soldado lo deja en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor—y ahora tú...—mirando a Fudo  
—Yo nada, déjame en paz  
—Si te dejara en paz irías con el chisme con Marte, además—empujando a Fudo lo mete a la habitación—si te mato, la señora Medea estará complacida  
—Oh no...realmente debes estar bromeando  
—¿Acaso tengo cara de estar jugando?  
—Pues...no pero...—esquiva un golpe—veo que si vas en serio—detiene su puño—pero yo no quiero pelear, y mucho menos contigo  
—No seas ridículo—acumulando su cosmos en sus manos— Obscura Vortex!  
—Khan!—deteniendo con un poco de trabajo el golpe—bueno, debo admitir que...sí eres peligrosa  
—Gracias, debo admitir que me sorprendes, pero...es lo que esperaba de un caballero dorado...de un dios  
—¿Cómo...?—deja ver la molestia en su rostro— dime por cuánto tiempo estuviste observándome  
—Desde que llegue aquí—aprovechó que Fudo se había distraído con su comentario y que había bajado un poco la guardia para acercarse y tratar de golpearlo. Al percibir el riesgo Fudo volvió a protegerse con su técnica, sin embargo esta vez fue diferente, el nuevo golpe que asestó la chica estaba quebrando su defensa, era puro cosmos de oscuridad, aunque le costara admitirlo, Fudo estaba en una gran desventaja contra eso. Finalmente logró atravesar la defensa del chico y lo golpeó en el rostro—vaya...me desilusionas—Fudo bufó y encendiendo su cosmos junto sus manos en forma de plegaria  
—Myo-o...!—la chica retrocedio temerosa, el cosmos de su rival había crecido de manera impresionante, más se sorprendió cuando lo sintió disminuir rápidamente—no puedo hacerlo, si te ataco a tí, que eres tan cercana a Medea...me meteré en problemas  
—¿Y yo no tendría problemas?, digo por atacar a un buen amigo de Marte  
—No lo sé—le da la espalda—pero ya no quiero seguirte el juego—lanza un rayo con su cosmos y quiebra la muñequera de la chica a modo de advertencia  
—Por más que quiera—sujetando su muñeca—...que quieras no te puedo dejar ir—parándose frente a Fudo—Obscura...  
—E-espera...  
—...acus!—concentró su cosmos en su dedo índice y lo lanzó contra el pecho de Fudo, enterrándolo en su cuerpo. No pudo evitar dejar salir un grito de dolor, no era común que se quejara por salir herido, pero en esta ocasión el dolor era totalmente insoportable. Se dejó caer de rodillas y se sujetaba el pecho, sus manos temblaban, el dolor era visible en su rostro, la chica se agachó a su altura y lo tomó del mentón mientras sonreía de forma victoriosa  
—¿Q-qué hiciste?  
—Matarte, es muy obvio—ríe al ver el gesto de dolor de Fudo—deberías agradecer que di directamente a tu corazón y no a otra parte de tu cuerpo, así morirás rápidamente y no sufrirás mucho tiempo  
—Agradezco tu gran amabilidad—dice sarcásticamente—pero lamento decepcionarte, no moriré aun—tratando de ponerse de pie  
—No puedes luchar contra eso porque..—sacude la cabeza—porque...uh...—recoge las clothstones que se habían caído—esto es...  
—Dámelas...  
—Esta clothstone es...—su semblante cambia a uno molesto y aprieta sus puños con fuerza—¿de dónde la sacaste?, ¿cómo la obtuviste?  
—Deberías saberlo, después de todo...me has estado vigilando  
—No es momento para que te pongas de bromista—tomándolo del cuello—¿dime de dónde la sacaste? ¿qué le hiciste a Ariana?  
—¿Ariana?, ¿la conoces?  
—¡Responde!—extrañamente sus ojos habían comenzado a cristalizarse. Su extraño cambio de actitud había descolocado a Fudo, primero estaba de agresiva y ahora...estaba ¿llorando?, era algo muy curioso  
—Ariana...ella...me—el dolor que sentía lo hizo guardar silencio  
—Un momento...—colocando sus manos en el pecho del chico enciende su cosmos y empieza a sacar el cosmos de oscuridad que introdujo en su cuerpo. Fudo volvió a gritar de dolor, se sentía como si quisieran extirparle algo que no iba a ceder fácilmente. Tras unos instantes ella sacó del cuerpo todo rastro de cosmos oscuro y lo sostuvo en sus manos, lo observaba detenidamente, Fudo pudo notar cierta duda y temor en su rostro  
—Ah bien, ¿ocurre algo malo?, ¿acaso no querías matarme?  
—¿Quieres qur lo haga?, ¿por qué preguntas algo tan estúpido?  
—Ahm...me estas...confundiendo  
—Tu rostro...—mirando la herida que había sido hecha por Ariana—¿que te ocurrió?—acercando su mano a su mejilla  
—No me to...—siente el toque de la mano de la chica, era suave, gentil, cálido. La miraba confundido, era como si ella no fuera la misma persona que momentos atras lo había herido de muerte. Había escuchado sobre los desdobles de personalidad, pero dudaba que ella los tuviera—realmente...estoy preocupado ahora  
—Dime que ocurrió con Ariana  
—¿Por qué?, ¿qué interés tienes en ella?  
—Sólo quiero saber cómo conseguiste su armadura, yo sé que ella no la daría por voluntad, la protegería con su vida  
—Pues...—mirándola con lástima  
—Esta muerta...  
—No, no—suspira— si te digo...¿lo mantendrías en secreto?—la chica asiente—bien, yo me enfrenté a ella...fue algo como un empate y me dio su cloth...dijo que Marte no podría usarla y que...que confiaba en que yo la cuidaría  
—Ya veo—mirando al suelo—lo importante es que sigue con vida—lo mira con lágrimas en los ojos y una gran sonrisa—gracias por decírmelo—se lanza contra él y para sopresa del moreno lo había besado. Al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido ella se alejo avergonzada y le dio la espalda, Fudo estaba boquiabierto y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas  
—Insisto...—descolocado—me preocupas...  
—Lo lamento, yo...no sé qué me pasa  
—Yo tampoco—se encoge de hombros—primero querías matarme...y ahora...me abrazas y...eso...eres extraña  
—Un poco quizás—nerviosa  
—Ahora tengo curiosidad...dime de dónde conoces a Ariana  
—Ella...ella es...una amiga  
—Estas mintiendo...titubeas—desvía la mirada—si no quieres decirme por seguridad...está bien  
—Pero no es lo justo, tú me dijiste qué es lo que había pasado con ella y...  
—Está bien—le seca una lágrima—tu relación con Ariana no es fundamental ahora, y bueno, me gustaría saber sobre...ti...¿por qué cambiaste tan radicalmente tu personalidad?—la chica miraba al suelo, susurrando cosad que Fudo no lograba entender, sujetaba su cabeza con fuerza, parecía frustrada en un intento por recordar algo—no sé si dije algo malo pero...ah lo siento  
—No, no dijiste nada malo, es sólo que ni siquiera sé cómo es que estoy aquí, con vida, lo único que recuerdo es que un martian me atacó cerca de Palestra  
—Palestra...—la mira sorprendido—eres acaso...¿un caballero de Athena?  
—Eso...eso creo—cierra los ojos—quizás sí, quizás no...hay algo bloqueando mi mente y...y...este cosmos obscuro que entra en mi cuerpo lastimándome  
—Si te lastima...quiere decir que la obscuridad no es tu elemento—susurra—...¿y no te da miedo saber que...estás frente a un seguidor de Marte?  
—Para nada, no lo sé, recuerdo los distintos cosmos de los martians...el cosmos de Medea...y ninguno es como el tuyo, tú no eres como ellos  
—¿Por qué?  
—Si lo fueras...me habrías asesinado al considerarme una infiltrada...  
—No lo sé, quizás eras leal a Athena pero...después juraste lealtad a Marte  
—No importa, debo salir de aquí—se pone de pie rápidamente y corre a la puerta. Fudo la imitò, pero en lugar de salir la jaló para evitar que se fuera. Ella forcejeó durante un rato, pero Fudo no tenía intenciones de soltarla.—¿pero qué haces?  
—No puedo dejarte salir, es arriesgado  
—Quiero irme antes que ella vuelva, déjame  
—No lo haré, así de confundida como estás...puedes atacar a algun martian y tendrás problemas. Notarán fácilmente que no eres parte del ejército de Marte  
—Por si no lo recuerdas...antes de entrar en esta habitación golpee a un soldado  
—...Cierto...—suspira resignado— bien, sal, pero voy contigo  
—No necesito una niñera  
—Dije que voy contigo y se acabó  
—Hmp está bien—ambos salen de la habitación de manera sigilosa, tal como imaginaba Fudo el soldado ya no se encontraba ahí, seguramente había ido a correr la voz. Empezaron a caminar por los pasillos oscuros del lugar, Fudo iba sujetando a la chica de la muñeca, ya que se le hacía más sencillo retenerla así.  
—Te digo que me atacó...—era el soldado que había golpeado, había buscado a algunos de sus compañeros. Fudo había pensado que lo mejor era volver por donde venían, sin embargo era muy probable que los vieran corriendo y los perseguirían, lo que hizo a continuación fue la solución más ràpida que se le ocurrio.  
—Es probable que tuviera sus razones para hacerlo...eres muy molesto y...¿ qué..pasa aquí?  
—¿Señor Fudo?—Fudo había recurrido a besar a la chica, aunque no sabía si se vería muy forzado. Al escuchar que lo llamaban les hizo un ademán con la mano para indicarles que se alejaran  
—Ahí esta tu razón, vámonos de aquí—regresan por el pasillo  
—Estuvo cerca—suspira  
—¿Qué rayos fue eso?—la chica parpadea confundida—¿en qué estabas pensando?  
—Perdón, pero era lo más sencillo—sonrojado— a propósito...¿cómo te llamas?  
—No sabes como me llamo y...ya me estás besando  
—Tú lo hiciste primero  
—Mi nombre ah bien... si quieres dime Diana  
—...uhmm como gustes, aunque preferiría saber tu nombre  
—Te dije que es Diana  
—Tu manera dudosa de decirlo me indica que estás mintiendo,¿no me tienes fe acaso?  
—¿Tú me tienes fe a mi?—muerde su labio—recuerda que intenté matarte, y si me llegara a descontrolar nuevamente...podría intentarlo de nuevo  
—Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras, he escuchado que la misma técnica no funciona dos veces con la misma persona...  
—Habría que ver—acumula su cosmos en la mano  
—No es necesario—sujetándole ambas manos—no necesitamos averiguarlo ahora  
—Cobarde—dice en un tono apenas audible  
—Oye no puedes...—nota que la chica se puso nerviosa de repente—¿qué pasa?—volteando hacia donde ella. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sudo frío. Diana sólo se dedicó a bajar la mirada y maldecir en voz baja—señora Medea  
—Fudo, justo a quien quería ver—sonríe de lado—oh...Diana, me parece que no cumpliste con lo que te pedí  
—Y-yo...disculpe pero...—evitaba verla a los ojos, sentía un gran temor por lo que pudiera pasarle por desobedecerla. Al notar esto Fudo la jalo con suavidad y la puso detrás de él, tal acto de su parte sorprendió a Medea, quien lucía visiblemente molesta por la cercanía de ambos.  
—Lo dejaré pasar sólo por esta vez—mirando a Fudo— y tú, ¿podrías entregarme las clothstones?  
—Me temo que no podré dárselas, ya que las destruí accidentalmente  
—Fudo, yo no soy una mujer ingenua  
—Mi señora, Fudo y yo...tuvimos un enfrentamiento y...yo quebré las clothstones debido a mi falta de control  
—Querida, no tienes porqué mentirme para protegerlo, no merece siquiera tu atención  
—No le estoy mintiendo  
—Ignoraré la situación sólo por esta vez—da media vuelta—ahora ven conmigo—empieza a caminar  
—Ah...sí, ya voy—mirando a Fudo—oye...te pido de favor que no le digas a Marte nada de lo que te comente...  
—Si lo hago...estarías en más problemas ¿verdad?  
—Sí...—suspira y se empieza a alejar  
—Espera—tomándola del brazo—no tienes porqué seguir a Medea, o a Marte...tú no deberías estar aquí. Quizás una parte de ti sea una martian que haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera su señora, pero la otra parte...es una santo de Athena, al parecer una persona de noble corazón que...  
—Ya cállate Fudo—cerrando los ojos—no importa lo que digas ni lo que yo sea, eso no va a cambiar nada  
—Bien—soltándola—te deseo suerte con ella. Espero...poder verte pronto—susurrando lo último

* * *

bien...yo...la verdad no me agrada esto de poner a Fudo tan...ahh "debil" por así decirlo hehe pero bien a mi me parece que es alguien que no tiene intenciones de usar su verdadera fuerza a menos que la situación lo demande, y bien, pudo haber acabado con Diana en ese momento...pero ese no era el chiste aqui xD. Aunque bien...al verlo peleando con Hyperion me desilusione mucho, la verdad esperaba más de ese trío de dorados, pero pues...¿qué puedo hacer con respecto a eso?

Además, a pesar de ser un dios, no deja de ser humano, y como cualquier ser humano tiene derecho a enamorarse xD, aunque se atonte poquito UvU


End file.
